


Diamonds are Forever

by bela013



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The truth is always harsher that whatever we could have imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamonds are Forever

First, there was the sudden cold air, and them there was that horrible sound. It was almost as if the dire wolf that belonged to the Lord Commander has finally gone rampage. In spite the fear that was consuming his mind, he ran up the steps of the tower, two at a time, three if his impulse was enough. His imagination would've never be able to prepare him for the truth.

The sound behind the doors of her chambers, was much worse than the one that made him come. It was lower this time, as if tiny bones were being broken, chewed by a horrible beast. But inside that room, was only her, the red woman was nothing but a simple woman now, bleeding her colors out.

With small steps, the smallest of Seaworths in service to the King, approached the woman who he once trusted to protect him and his family. Her long fingers, white and pale, opened in welcome to him, waiting for his smaller hand to fill it. As their fingers connected, twisting in her grip, a mouth that dripped with blood was to open, and her once pearly teeth, were like her hair and dress, red.

There was a deep wound on her front. It was not the blood that signalized it to him, for her dress was the exact same shade, but the frost that started to take over the wetness that gushed out of her stomach like a river. The boy's hand even moved on an instinct, to try and cover that, to stop her bleeding. The woman knew better, so she just rose their linked hand, guiding his face back to her, willing their eyes to meet. Unlike what was all around them, it was not red that graced his vision, but white, like falling snow.

Unfortunately, the snow didn't stay white forever. Flashes of red, and sparks of metal on metal, clouded his mind, this was no longer the depth of the priestess' eyes. This was hell. The hell he wanted to take part in, this was war. Men and horses were around him, a flaming banner and a pink one, it was near impossible to know who was who. Except, of course, the man on the far side of this giant mess. Walking through all of the things, as if he was a ghost, he reached that man, and it did not escape his mind how similar this was to the way he approached the red woman.

Before him, laid the king, and into his front, the black cloths that covered him froze over, with the same shade of Melisandre's dress. And like her, his hand was open, long fingers invited him closer, and his hand seamed smaller yet. There was no smile, this time, there was an indignant growl, as if admonishing the rest of his body, demanding it to rise and fight.

And just as it came, the snow was gone, and in its place, there was red and tear welled eyes. But the saddest thing, was too see the ruby that adorned the neck of the red woman, shed as many tears as her. The only difference was the color, red like itself, they followed, draining it from any magic that was claimed to have, leaving behind a clear shell, dull like a diamond in rough.


End file.
